We Have Time
by Kristiani.G
Summary: Story of Jacob and Emma developing their new kind of relationship, being normal and discovering new things with their friends. set time after Library of Souls. this is my fist time on writing a story on fanfiction and sorry for my bad english, english is not my first language. I Hope you are all enjoy my story.


Even now we have a chance getting back together for being couple again, we agree with each other to have some more time, and take it slow and really enjoying our time, learning everything step by step.

And now she's here, in my home in Florida, and all of my peculiar friends and Miss Peregrine too, after I set them to the house, I take them to the kitchen and serve them with foods and drinks. After they're finish with the their meals, they are sitting around my kitchen and resting their legs, but Emma want to see my room, she's overjoyed to meet me again so I bring her and show her my room at the upstairs. My room is not much, it's plain actually, not like other room in the house, thanks to my rich mother everything seems too expensive, but my room it's comfortable, it's like my sanctuary. Emma so exciting and she's scanning my room with eagerly, I stood at the door and just watched her, disbelieving she's here, after she satisfied herself glancing around my room, she looked at me and gave me a smile.

"What were you doing before you went to Cairnholm and found us?" she asked me.

I step forward into my room and we are sitting on my bed, and answer her question with no excitement, "well, i didn't have much to do before I went to Cairnholm and find you, it was an ordinary life and I bored myself to death"

"Bored? Like stucked in the same day and same place for over 50 years?" We laughed

"Almost like that, i mean, everyday feel like same, I woke up in the morning, went to school, worked on my family's store, back home, sleep and repeat it again "

"Do you have friends?" She asked me

"Not much or only one as i can remember, His name is Ricky, we were best friend until he tried to push me from my home's balcony" I replied her question

"Why he did that?" she looked surprised

"I made a nasty comment on him" she raised a brow but I went on "you know, Ricky was there the day when grandpa died, and the hollow that killed my grandpa almost killed him too, I told him but he didn't believed me and instead he called me nuts and suggested me to see a psychiatrist" I gave a weak smile, "I feel bad for him now though, of course he would think like that, he couldn't saw the hollow and as a normal he didn't understand, but back then it such a pain in the ass when your only friend think that you're crazy"

Emma looked at me with concerned eyes, "you're not crazy Jacob, if it wasn't you, we can't find miss Peregrine and maybe we're all be dead right now. You saved us, you are our hero" she said seriously

I gave her a warmth smile, showed her how much I appreciate her words. I feel her hand reaching mind, and I feel her face moving forward to my face, her warmth breath send shivers to my vein, our lips inches away from each other before we heard someone clear his throat. It make us jumped and immediately break away from each other, I look at the blank space at the door where the sound came from

"Millard, how long you've been there?" Emma said and her cheeks still blushing

"I'm sorry for interrupting your private chat or whatever you're doing, but I have to inform you that your parents and uncles has been awake, and Miss Peregrine wants both of you come with me downstairs, right now" he commanded

My parents and uncles, I almost forget about them, I know this is going to be hard but they need an explanation, moreover there's seven peculiar children, one is invisible and a woman with victorian style are in their house and intend to stay for a while here, we both follow Millard downstairs to living room where my parents and uncles sitting awkwardly at the sofa, Miss Peregrine standing gracefully at the door and the children peeking behind her. As I approached the door followed by Emma and Millard, my mom grew her eyes wider and spoke to me

"Jacob, how these people get in the house, why they're here Jacob? Please tell me i'm just dreaming " quaked her

"No mom, you're not dreaming, this is real, i am the one who brought them in, because they're my friends and i won't let them waiting outside while you're fainting" i told my mom

Miss Peregrine stepped forward, as she step my parents and uncles straightened their sit and held their breath like student caught smoking at school.

"I'm sorry Mr and Mrs Portman, we don't mean to come to your house without your permission, as I introduce before, my name is Alma LeFay Peregrine, the headmistress of these children, we were good friends of Abraham Portman and now your son Jacob".

"I remember you, my dad have told me when i was a little, but it doesn't make sense, if you were my dad's headmistress and those children were his friend, why you do not seem to age at all?" my father asked and his senses seems coming back to him

"Well it's a long story dad, I promise i'll tell you everything about this, but not now, not this night, they have long journey to come here and need a rest, we're all tired and need sleep" I pleaded my father.

My parents look at them, their clothes are a mess, except Horace who will manage to have his suit straight, their foots, even they had left their shoes outside but they still had muds on their foots.

"Please let them stay here mom, we have enough room to keep them all" I pleaded my mom now

"You cannot immediately trust them, what if that woman are drug dealer who kidnapped Jacob when he was in London, and those children had consuming too much drugs?" said one of my uncles, he stared at them with untrusted eyes

"Nonsense! Miss Peregrine never kidnapped Jacob and we were never used drugs" Emma said angrily, her palms are flaming as she said and it makes the older tensed again in their sit.

"Calm down miss Bloom, you wouldn't burn Jacob's house do you?" Miss Peregrine calming Emma and then talk to my parent and uncle with stern voice "we never kidnapped Jacob, he found us in Cairnholm, instructed by his grandfather of course, he just visited us daily before something terrible happened in our world, and we need Jacob to help us and he did it fantasticly, I'm sorry to take his time a little longer, but believe me, when you hear the truth about what your son had been doing, you will be the proudest parent in the world, because we are proud of him too" Miss Peregrine finish her sentences solemnly and the children nodded their heads giving their support to their headmistress.

"But what will we say to the neighbors, they will curious" my mom asked, "and other family members?" added my father, glancing to my uncles.

"If the neighbors come and asking who they're, you just can say they're the orphanage from an island, their home caught on fire and we temporarily accommodate them in our house, as a charity program, we do this as an act of gratitude, because you almost lose your only child, and as for other family members, they won't know unless they come here and see them by themself" I glance to Miss Peregrine and she give me an understanding nod

My father look confused but didn't dare asking, he was exhausted and want this night over soon.

"Okay, they can stay here, but you have to promise me the truth son, you will tell us everything about this tomorrow!" my father gave me a serious look. My mother can't say anything, she's too tired and want it over soon too so she just leaving my father to finish the job

"I promise I will tell you everything dad, thank you!" I feel relieved

"Well, i think we should go home, i don't want to stay the night with these strangers" said one my uncle. And they heading to the front door, but before they go Miss Peregrine approach them at the door and Ah-chooo! And then they are leaving the house and forget everything that had happened that night.

After all the room for my friends to stay are ready, everyone starting to go to their room, they're all exhausted and anxious to go to bed. I say goodnight to Emma in front of her room and I meet Miss Peregrine in the corridor.

"Thank you Mr. Portman for your hospitality" said Miss Peregrine

"No, _Thank You,_ because you come here all the way from London to save me Miss P" I smiled to her

"Of course will come to save you whenever you need help, Mr. Portman, you're one of us, we're family and family help each other, yes?" she smiled and walked to her room, "good night Mr. Portman"

"Good Night Miss Peregrine", and I walked to my own room. In my room i'm thinking what had happened this day, i am here with my family, my parents and my peculiars family, and Emma. And then i drifting myself to sleep, I never had a peaceful sleep like this before.


End file.
